Time Stands Still
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Another one-shot my friend wanted me to write. I have no idea where the title came from btw. ADDEK


A/N: Okay, this is the other one-shot Danielle wanted me to write, so again, thank her. Just ADDEK fluff really. Thanks to my wonderful hin, Beth!!

Disclaimner: still don't own them.

Dedicated to Danielle

Enjoy!!

* * *

Derek got off the plane and took in the fresh LA air. He smiled as it filled his lungs. His eyes looked up to the bright sunny sky, where the sun shone proudly. A smile appeared on his face as he began walking to the airport where he was able to collect his bag.

Once his bag was securely in his hand, he whistled loudly for a cab. People turned their heads to look and a cab came to him instantly. He smirked, it was an advantage of being a New Yorker. Derek slid into the back seat and gave the driver the name of the place where he wanted to go. He'd check into a hotel later. He needed to see her first.

The cab pulled up outside Oceanside Wellness centre, and Derek got out smiling up at the place. He could see why she moved there, it was just so beautiful. Slowly he made his way to the front entrance and pushed open the door.

Once he had found the floor he wanted he made his way to the reception desk. "Is Dr. Montgomery-Shep, erm, I mean Montgomery around?" He mentally kicked himself. She was his ex-wife now, they were no longer married.

"No, sorry sir, she's on leave at the moment. She won't be back for another few months."

"Damn." Derek frowned. "Can you give me her address?"

"I'm sorry sir…"

"I'm an old friend of hers, she won't mind." _Well, she probably will._ He added mentally.

"Sir I…" After about ten minutes Derek managed to get Addison's address from the receptionist, whose name, he found out, was Dell. He ran back outside and called himself a cab, before giving the address to the driver.

Not long later and they pulled up outside a beautiful beach house. Derek paid the driver and got out, just staring up at the house. Hesitantly, he made his way to the door, where he rang the doorbell nervously. Shifting his weight between his feet, he waited for Addison to answer the door. He heard movement inside before someone walking down the stairs. He frowned slightly, swearing he could hear a baby crying from inside. The door began to open and revealed Addison stood there with a crying baby in her arms. She froze as she saw him. "Derek?"

"Addi." He smiled warmly. She just stood staring at him and trying to settle the baby in her arms. "Erm." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, come in." She stood back and let him enter. "Do you want something to drink?" She jiggled the baby against her shoulder and rubbed her hand over their back.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He smiled. "Do you want some help there?" He gestured towards the baby.

Addison sighed. "She just won't settle, she's been like this for nearly an hour and I just can't put her down."

"Give her here." Derek held out his arms and Addison passed him the baby. He cradled her against his chest and smiled. He rocked her slightly and made soothing noises. Gradually she began to calm down and just looked up at him.

"How did you do that?" Addison asked amazed.

Derek just grinned at her. "Thank my sisters and all their kids, I've had practice baby-sitting many times."

She smiled. "Thank you. I didn't ever think she was going to settle."

"What's her name?" He looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Nicola." Addison smiled.

"That's a nice name." He looked up at her. "She's gorgeous."

"Not at two in the morning when she's screaming her head off." She gave a small laugh.

"She's yours?" He couldn't quite believe it. "I thought you couldn't have kids?"

She laughed. "That's what I thought as well, but she's a miracle, she'll be my only child." Addison smiled lovingly at her daughter who was intrigued by Derek.

"How old is she?"

"Two months." Derek began counting the dates in his head.

"Who's her father?"

Addison hesitated. "I should try and put her down now." She replied, choosing to ignore his question.

"She's fine for the moment. Who's her father?" She looked away and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Addison."

Slowly she looked up at him. "I was going to call I swear, but I just couldn't. You were happy, you were finally happy, and I couldn't ruin that. I wanted to call, I wanted to call so badly, but just couldn't bring myself to do that. I'm sorry." There were tears glistening in her eyes.

Derek stood looking at her shocked for a while. He was holding his daughter in his arms. His and Addison's daughter. He had a daughter. He was a father at last. He had a reason to keep seeing Addison. "It wouldn't have ruined my life, it would have been one of the happiest moments." He smiled. "I broke up with Meredith."

"Why?"

"Because she's not the one I love." Addison's breath caught in her throat and he took a step towards her. Derek smiled and lifted her chin with his finger so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You're the one I love Addi, you always have been, and you always will be." He smiled and brought his lips to hers, tenderly kissing her. Addison kissed him back, she had missed him so much, and wanted nothing more than for him to be there beside her.

"I love you Derek, so much." She cupped his face and he smiled at her.

"I'm not letting you get away again." He pulled her closer and Nicola began to gurgle. They both laughed and looked down at her.

"I think she's happy she has her daddy." Addison smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to be here." Softly he kissed her again. "I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled suggestively making her giggle.

"I believe we do."


End file.
